The Letters
by Fiee23
Summary: 20 years after the gang last saw each other, Blair writes a letter to them all about what happend in those 20 years and gets 4 letters back... First chapter- Blairs letter up now...
1. Blair

Dear Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Nate, Jenny and Erik.

I realised yesterday when tidying up in some papers that it has been 20 years since I last saw you, at least most of you that is, I recall meeting up with Serena 18 years ago or so when I had just turned 22. In one month, I hit the big 40 and I would like to invite each of you to the party, but first I want to write to you all to tell you what has been going on the last 20 years and I dearly hope that you will do the same. I of course now that some of you have married and such but I do not know what happened. Perhaps we just drifted apart or something but I want to catch up and i want my children to meet the six people that made my life special. So here, I begin, starting when we last saw each other at graduation 20 years ago.

We were all there as I remember, Erik and Jenny were not graduating but having their older siblings graduating they were of course there as well. I clearly remember we stood there after the ceremony, us 7, missing one. Chuck of course. I had at that point barely spoken to him after the incident we had shortly after his father's death. I remember us hugging, saying how we would stay in touch when we all went in different directions. Nate and Vanessa were off to Dartmouth, Serena and Dan to Oxford in England and I to Yale as I had always planned. Jenny and Erik planned to get to Princeton when they graduated but I never knew if they did so.  
Because I left and never looked back. Because I had not talked to chuck for so long I had no idea that we was heading off to Yale as well.

Therefore, the next 4 years went on with Chuck and me continuing our small games. However, it had to come to an end when I a week before graduation found myself pregnant. I hesitated about telling Chuck but I knew that I would have to at some point so at the dinner after graduation I told him, we went into a kind of coma for a week and was unable to reach, I tried everything and so I stressed and ended up losing our child. This is what made Chuck come out of his coma. I do not really know why but he was there all the way supporting me. I sincerely hope that none of you has gone though abortion because it really is a horrible thing. We used the summer to get over it, and after the vacation, Chuck began his work as the boss of Bass Industries. I myself decided to go with fashion and started writing for Vogue. I would meet with the designers and I truly had a blast. Chuck and I continued to be a couple trying to get to see one another as much as possible when we both had demanding jobs.

When we reached my birthday that year, Chuck and I had a solid relationship built up on trust and love, and he managed to surprise me when he on my birthday asked me to move in with him and gave me a necklace with a silver key covered in diamonds. a key he had gotten from his father whom had gotten it from his mother just before she died. It was the key to his heart and now it belonged to Blair. A week before Christmas I had sold my own Manhattan apartment and moved into Chuck's fifth avenue apartment. We invited my mother, Lilly, Rufus and my father and Roman. My mother and Cyrus came but Lilly and Rufus thanked no because they had to spend Christmas with Dan and Serena and their first grandchild, so I suppose that means that Dan and Serena got married and had a kid or kids. Roman and Harold came on Christmas morning. I remember this Christmas in particular because of the significance of spending it with Chuck. It also turned out that I had gotten one more present form Chuck that holiday, I was told by the doctors that I was expecting a little Bass that September 2015. Chuck was out of his mind happy and was overprotective from day one.

I kept working for as long as I could, which meant that I stopped in the end of June. Chuck had been at every doctor appointment and had been there when the baby had first kicked and the first ultrasound. He had really stepped up his game; he would go out in the middle of the night to get me the weirdest food that my hormones made me crave. The last weeks of the pregnancy were hard on both Chuck and me. I cried all the time and my hormones went crazy, but finally on Sunday August 30 2015, our son, Daniel Matthew Joshua Bass entered the world after 12 hours pain and when I was finally able to have him cuddled up in my arms, Chuck beside me I saw Chuck Bass cry for the second time in my life. I smiled at him and kissed him lovingly; he smiled back at me and said simply while locking his eyes with mine:

"Marry me Blair."

He was serious, I could tell from the look on his face. I smiled at him, a tear falling from my eye. I nodded my head and kissed him,

"Of course" I could only answer.

Chuck and I had some difficulty getting used to being parents. Daniel would wake up us in the middle of the night and would cry for hours until he got the exact teddy bear he wanted and then he would fall peacefully asleep only to wake up 4 hours later wanting something else. 2 weeks after his birth Chuck had to start working full time again, and I had to do most of the work with Daniel because I knew Chuck needed his sleep. We started planning our wedding, and still today 15 years later, I feel guilty for having forgotten you 6. However, I had so much to deal with, a baby and a wedding. I received many help from my mother and from Lily but Chuck and I had decided that we would raise Daniel himself and not let him be raised by nannies like those that we had been ourselves.

On may 3 2016, I married Chuck Bass and became Mrs. Blair Bass. Daniel was now 9 months old and became an easier baby the older he got. Chuck and I were happy and I felt it was all a bit surreal. After everything Chuck and I had been through, we could end up being happy.

However, we stayed happy and when Daniel turned 2 years in 2017 I was pregnant again, 5 months in fact. This time the pregnancy was a lot easier, and I looked forward to having a Christmas baby. I was due on December 19 but as supposed, to last time were I gave birth to early this time I was 6 days late and gave birth to Isabella Sophie Jasmine Bass on Christmas morning. This time it was a quick birth and I was home with Isabella that night. We were now the family I had always dreamed off with husband and wife and two wonderful kids. We celebrated new years intimate that year, only the four of us. It was now a new year 2018 and many things were to happen.

That year I lost my mother, she had a heart attach under a holiday with Cyrus. I was heartbroken that Isabella would never meet her grandmother and that Eleanor had only met her grand daughter twice. Cyrus was broken and it seemed that nothing else than Daniel and Isabella could make him smile. He was with us often and I suppose he might have started the problems that started accuring between Chuck and me. Chuck meant that our life revolved around him now and he did not quite approve of that. Then we started fighting about other things and by summer that year I had kicked Chuck out and lived alone with our two children. This lasted for about two months, before Chuck and I could not stay away from each other. So he moved back in just before Daniels third birthday.

Cyrus kept coming in out home and he spends every second he could with Daniel and Isabella. He was there at Isabella's first birthday but then 2 days before new years he passed away, cancer had gotten the last of him. So again, we celebrated new years just the four of us. Then it was 2019, we hoped it would be a less dramatically year than the one before and it was, nothing in particular happened, Daniel turned four, Chuck and I turned 29 and Isabella 2. I meet Grace in August that year and we became best friends or so to speak. It was not like Serena and I but we were close and it turned out perfectly when we had dinner with them and that Chuck turned out good friends with Grace's husband David. They had a 3½ year old daughter; Maria. She played well with Daniel and soon we joked on about the two of them ending up married. By October we had meet with them countless times and Grace was the first i told my news. I was pregnant yet again. Set to give birth in May 2020. The year where both Chuck and I turned 30. I told Chuck in late October and he was thrilled. Then in mid November, Grace had the news as well she was due in June 2020 and we were so extremely excited to be able to go through out pregnancies together. We celebrated Christmas with the Johnsons and they were there at Isabella's third birthday. Her first words had of course been "daddy" he was her favourite thing in the entire world. A true daddy's girl.

We also celebrated New Years with them and I was glad that we had finally found some real friends again. We now stepped into 2020, a new era.

On may 14 2020, I gave birth to Christian Ethan Noah Bass and when Chuck stood there with him in his arms I told him that he had to be the last, we both agreed to this and decided to just enjoy the three wonderful kids we already had. Daniel turned five and was already a stabile soccer player. Roman and Harold came from France to celebrate his birthday and enjoyed watching him play a European sport. Isabella was a true charmer, she was only two, but everyone who saw her loved her. When she turned three that December Chuck gave her a Christian Dior Headband, something most people of course found hilarious.

Grace gave birth to Benjamin Theodor Johnson on June 4 2020. We kept spending endless hours with the Johnson's and spend Christmas and new years with them again.

That year Chuck and I also turned 30 but we decided to not really do much about it so we celebrated it with a holiday to Australia as soon as Christian would be old enough to be babysitter by Harold and Roman.

Nothing else really happened for the next years, we spent a lot of time with the Johnsons and our kids got older and older.

We managed to live 7 years without any big crisis. The year was 2027, Chuck and I were 37, Daniel had just turned 12, Isabella would turn 10 that December, and Christian had just reached the age of seven. We were on a holiday in Europe, both Chuck and I worked a bit. When Christian had turned 5 i had started working again, as editor in chief of Vogue. A job you will all know I have always wanted. Chuck was buying some buildings and the kids were just enjoying the beautiful sights of London, Paris and Rome, One afternoon when we had just arrived in Rome I got a phone call from Roman. My father was on the hospital, they had discovered that he had cancer in the lungs and would probably die. My father died 2 months later in September.

That is the only thing that happened in those 7 years and nothing had happened since then. Both my parents are now dead but I have my own family now. Grace and David are still our closets friends and our kids have now reached the age of 15, 11 and 10 however, Isabella will turn 12 in December.

My 40 birthday is coming up and I would like to see all of you for the party. I have put an invite with each letter. I sincerely hope that you will return with stories of how your life has been.

I want you to know I love and miss you all so very much.

Chuck asked me to give you all his best and looks forward to seeing all of you at my birthday party,

Yours sincerely

Blair Bass...


	2. Serena

Dearest Blair.

I must say it has been a while. 18 years and there has not been a day without me shedding you a thought. I have a picture of the two of us standing on my bedside table. I have thought about writing to you for a long time but you beat me too. Dan and I would love to come to your birthday party, we are as well turning 40 but decided not to make a big deal out of it this year and wait till we turn 50 in ten years.

I recall the last time I saw you, it was in New York on a cafe I think, I had travelled all the way from Oxford, England to see you. I regret today that I only did this once. Perhaps we grew apart but I have chosen not to believe that. When I after our meeting went back to Oxford Dan a waited and asked me to marry him once we graduated. I agreed and we lived in our own happy little bobble the next 2 years. Graduated in 2014 and a month after graduation I became Mrs, Serena Humphrey and as you wrote we had a child in July that year as well. We named him Alexander Ethan Humphrey. We bought a London apartment and decided to stay there even though we had thought about going back to the states. We lived a good life; I did some modelling and photographing while Dan wrote his book. You have probably heard about it. "DAN HUIMPHREY "ORIGINAL". It soon became a best seller and I was able to stay home with Alexander.

Rufus and Lilly adored him and came to London as often as possible. I was told about your mother. I am very sorry for you Blair, losing both her and Cyrus. I was so glad to read that you got over with it well and I was thrilled to read that you and Chuck finally solved your problems. You wrote that you hope none of us has gone through an abortion. Fortunately, I have not but I think, and I repeat THINK, that Vanessa had one. I am not sure because I have not really spoken to either of them but I heard from someone that Vanessa had an aborting but then again it could just be a rumour.

Anyway, we continued our life; Dan started writing another book and was often away on book tours and such. Alexander grew and his first words were "Mommy and Book".  
By 2016 when he was 2 years old, I was pregnant again due in November that year. It was all dan and I wanted, so we were out of our mind happy about the pregnancy. Then on November 23 2016, I gave birth to Jayden William Humphrey, alone. Dan was away on a book tour and arrived at the hospital when his son was 5 hours old. It was hard giving birth without someone holding your hand, comforting you but I made it and we were now the proud parents of the two most adorable boys.

We continued our life, taking it day by day. Not much happened. I enjoyed watching my children grow up, enjoyed when they did something new or simply smiled at me. As you and Chuck, Dan and I also found a new couple of friends. They will never take the place of you 6 people that I love with all of my heart. However, they were good enough: Ryan & Laura Smith. They did not have any children but enjoyed spending time with our kids.

By 2020 when Alexander was 6 and Jayden 4 we decided to pay the states a visit. We wanted our kids to know America as well as England. Dan and I had also always said that when the kids were old enough we would move back. Therefore, in August 2020 we visited Beverly Hills were Jenny and Erik live. I will not say anything because you will have to read their letter to find out. We spent a week there and Alex and Jayden loved it. When we returned to the United Kingdom, I found myself pregnant once again. I was due on April 13 2021. I looked forward to having Dan by my side and he was when I on April 12 gave birth to Angelina Sophia Humphrey. Dan and I decided that all of kids should have their own room so when Angelina was 2 months old we moved into a bigger house. Dan had just finished his third book and was one of the most popular authors. We were quite the celeb couple but chose to stay at home. Only on the few occasions where he was a nominee for prices we would go. The only one I remember was when he in 2022 won an Oscar for best script because his movie had been turned into a movie.

He finally had his dream come true. We continued to live our life and the only tragic that had ever happened to us was when Ryan and Laura decided to move to Norway. They were getting sick of the life in London and wanted something new. Dan and I talked many times about moving but we have stayed here in London. All 5 of us love it here. Just before Christmas 2022 I found out I was pregnant yet again and due in August 2023, Dan and I decided that it was a good thing and that we could handle four kids and then we wouldn't have more. On September 1, I gave birth to Benjamin Liam Humphrey. Dan was by my side and for some reason this was the hardest and longest birth. Where as you wrote it was, your first born who was the hardest it was my last one that troubled me the most. Yet again, we moved into a bigger house so that all our children could have their own room.

Nothing else had really happened in our family. Today it's July 18 2030. Dan and I have both turned 40 and we are planning Alexander, (whom everyone call Ethan, which is his own choice), sweet 16. It is going to be huge. He is more like me than Dan. His first words were book but that might have been the only time he thought about books :)  
He enjoys playing sports and partying. Just like I did. He also looks more like me than Dan. His hair is the only thing he shares with Dan, everything else is I. Its different with Jayden though, he is a total copy of Dan but like his 2 year older brother, the only book he has ever read is his fathers 5 books. He will turn 14 just before your birthday; it is hard having two teenagers under the same roof. Sometimes they make you want to pull out your hair and make you think you have gone mad. Angelina, aka: Ange, is the easiest of our four kids, she is a copy of me on the outside but complete Dan on the inside. She read her first book when she was 4 I think and have read about a million since, when Dan finished his fifth book he gave us all a copy and I was the only who finished before her. In April, she turned nine and when you see her she will remind you of me when I was nine. When I read about your Christian, I immediately thought that they would be the best friends. I look forward to meeting him and you're two other children.

Benjamin is still 7, he will turn 8 in September, he is a 50-50 of me and Dan. He looked half me half Dan and I am sure he will be the same in personality.

I look forward for them to meet you and I look forward to meeting your kids.

So see you on December 14 2030.

Give my best to Chuck and your kids.

Dan says hey to both of you.

Yours sincerely

Serena Humphrey...

Btw I miss you B:)


	3. note

Hey ppl 

Okay so, I haven't been updating in ages, for any of my stories and now I have come up with a solution, I will only write o none story and you have to pick between all my stories, which one I should start with, when I finished that one, I will go on to another one.

So please review and tell me which one to go on with.

xoxo

Sofie


	4. Nate

Dear Blair and Chuck, (Daniel, Christian & Isabella)

It sure has been a while, I still clearly remember the day of graduation, the last time I saw you.  
I have seen Chuck a few times though but that is 18-19 years since I suppose.  
I have thought of you two at times, I wondered what happened to you and your letter answered all my questions.  
I guess there has just been so much happening in my own life that I did not have time to call you and hear what happened to the two of you.

You wrote that Vanessa and I went to dauthmount but that changed, we got an offer from Harvard and went there instead. We enjoyed it there extremely and the first you was all fun and no responsibilities. However, all the fun only lasted shortly, in November our second year of school Vanessa found herself pregnant. We were in shock at first, we did not really think we were ready to be parents but by January when Vanessa was two months pregnant we finally got around the fact that we were to be parents, we started enjoying it and were actually happy about it.  
Nevertheless, that did not last long either; I came home one night to find Vanessa, passed out on the floor with a huge bloodspot on her trousers. When she two hours later woke up in the hospital it was without a baby in her tummy, but as you wrote yourself you have been through it so I don't need to go in to details, it still hurts to much.

We were grieving for ages, before someone finally made us move on with our life, a priest at the school opened our eyes and we moved on. It was hard but good. We then decided to finish school without any big problems and we did, in 2013, we graduated from Harvard. On graduation night I asked Vanessa out to dinner, I got the private jet from Chuck and flew her to Rome for dinner, and that night I asked her to marry me, it was kind of odd for me, I had actually thought we would end up married but Vanessa really is the love of my life. She accepted and we were crazily in love. We decided to move to Miami were I was offered a job as a children's doctor on a private hospital, with the most insane payment. We bought a villa in Miami and were settled. By Christmas 2013 we finally felt home in Miami. I earned enough money so Vanessa was able to stay at home and draw, she found her passion was in painting and did some amazing pictures. It was amazing and thing only got better when Vanessa on February 5 came home from the doctor with the news that I was going to be a father on September 24.

We were of course insanely happy and I did everything in my power to protect Vanessa just as you wrote Chuck did, the months went by and I loved every minute. The ultra sound and the first kick, I enjoyed it all. Especially the birth of Charles Felix Archibald on October 1. He was the most adorable baby in the world. Our life revolved around him for two years, Vanessa started selling some paintings and I continued working at the hospital, then in the summer of 2016, I was offered a job in Copenhagen Denmark as the boss of a private hospital. We talked it over a lot but in the end decided to thank yes and when Charles, who by the name is named after Chuck, turned two we celebrated his birthday in Denmark. We lived in the most expensive part of Copenhagen and enjoyed experiencing the new culture, because Denmark was so different from America. People were much more relaxed and somehow Vanessa felt more at home in Denmark than she had in Miami.

That Christmas in Denmark my present from Vanessa was the news of another baby, she was due on August 29 and I could not help but laugh when I saw your son's birthday. That year went by fast and on September 2, Vanessa gave birth to Amanda Sofia Archibald. For the next many years, our life went by in perfect peace and we enjoyed living in Denmark, we went on holidays around Denmark or to Norway, Sweden, and Vanessa went to Berlin a lot to sell her works. The hospital was going great and our kids were wonderful and everything was perfect, until the news of the death of my father came, he had never even seen Amanda. We never really became close after all the trouble but he was still my father and now he was dead. However, I suppose we have been lucky because that's about the most horrible thing that has happened a part from the abortion.

Nothing else has really happened, This October Charles will turn 16 and we have already bought his car, a silver Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR. He is having a huge party with all his friends and 2 months ago, he introduced us to his girlfriend of half a year, Ashley. She is a wonderful girl and I have promised to ask if she can come to your birthday. I am certain that Amanda and Isabella will be the best of friends and I'm sure our sons will be friends as well.

I look forward to seeing you and Chuck again and meet your children and all the others and their children.

Lots of love

Nate

& Vanessa...


End file.
